Strength, Speed and Mind
by Edwards bed
Summary: I have the STRENGTH to protect,SPEED is the only way to escape,my MIND runs faster than a computer…Could the three of us be enough to help each other defend our hearts,our soul mates? Or is everything a lie?Was becoming a spy a huge mistake?BxE JxA EmxR
1. Jasper's insane

**Preface__**

Salty tears ran down my flushed cheeks as I ran for shelter in the cold atmosphere. Why? Why did he have to be…so good? If anyone asked I would give up anything for him, including my life. Everything I had before is now going become more and more dangerous. I want to leave him but I'm afraid that my irrational decision will not only affect me but my family.

They can take my life, seize all my weapons and hang me and torture, but I won't budge. That's a spy promise, and when a spy makes a promise they intend to keep it. I really am screwed whichever way I do anything. Edward…Alice….Rosalie are nothing but our weaknesses and our truth will be revealed if nothing.

* * *

**Bpov!**

I wouldn't do what jasper did in my life time. I mean I understand it and because I know the consequences I wouldn't dare. It would only lead to one thing that not only me, but everyone I know would be afraid of.

"You're not serious" Emmett asked him.

"Dead" Jasper replied.

"You're crazy" Emmett scolded loud.

"Falling in love is anything but crazy and stupid Emmett. It's wonderful" I started to laugh from the sofa. Hearing them bicker was fun, but hearing jasper sound like some girly girl was much more hilarious.

"Jazz you're talking like a chick on those shows Emmett watches" I laughed harder at his expression. "And love is crazy and stupid; you my brother asked a girl to marry you. Do you know what comes after that?" I asked amused. Emmett gave him a glare.

Emmett and I loved jasper dearly; we taught him how a real man should be. I'm not a man, but I know the results.

I'm a girl, and for that I'm grateful, I don't have to get on my knees and ask a girl to marry me. Jasper decision was irrational and idiotic.

"Emmett is not right, side with me for once" Jasper said frustrated, he plopped himself on the couch and rested his head back.

"Bella and I are saying this for your good, dude getting laid by one chick fifty times is better than marrying that chick." Emmett advised. Emmett was a master in the bedroom. I wouldn't know further. I'm like his sister, I don't think of him that way, but I would know that far, after the way I hear girls scream. And in the morning see them hopelessly stumbling down his bedroom stairs.

"Bella please make him stop, he's hurting me" Jasper said rubbing his temples. I rolled my eyes, and glared at Emmett. He shrunk back and sighed.

"Jasper we both think you should think about this before you meet the girl's parents. Were your friends we don't want anyone to hurt you and crush that little innocent virgin heart of yours" I said seriously. Emmett smiled little, and sat down on the loveseat next to me.

"You're not helping, and for your information I'm not a virgin" Emmett started to laugh.

"She didn't mean your dick, she meant your heart. Virgin as in love…you never been in love ass" Emmett corrected.

"How did he get that and I didn't" jasper said little down.

"Because you're in love, trust us on this one jazz it's a huge mess" Emmett said getting up and leaving, he kissed my forehead and left out the front door, he had to get ready for his exam. He goes to college still; he thought what he will do with the money and all the extra time. He was so sweet sometimes, just like a brother should be. Though he's not my real brother neither is jasper but they're very close to my heart.

"Bella do you think it's very wrong?" Jasper asked.

"It's better than you eloping and not telling us." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I was thinking that, if you and Emmett don't help me" Jasper admitted.

"It's not that we won't help, if you're happy then we're willing, but we don't want this girl ruin your life." I smiled. "Whoever the girl is, she's very lucky to have a guy like you as her fiancé"

Not really. But I'm like his sister/best friend and I'm supposed to say something sweet.

"Thanks, and she is what I want."Jasper said giving me a short hug.

"So…marriage? Are you sure?" I asked him again. Emmett and I were the only ones who didn't believe in stupid thing like love. I actually don't care.

"I am" he said after thinking about my question for little while.

"Is she?" I asked.  
"She said yes" He laughed.

"No one can know what's in a girl's heart. But if it feels right then go for it" I said smiling. Jasper left just like Emmett after giving me a kiss. He said he was staying at her place tonight. All three of us live together; it's very easy for us to stay in contact and so. My phone started to ring Emmett's ringtone, after jasper was gone.

"Hey" I said lying down on the couch.

"He's gone?" Emmett asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"What do you think?" he asked about jasper's stupid idea about love.

"Beside its idiotic and crap…I think it's what he needs" I answered.

"Bella, you know the last time jasper's heart was broken after a three month relationship with a slut" Emmett said little angry. Emmett was just watching out for him and I knew it.

"I know, I'm worried, but we'll be there for him if he falls" I said truthfully.

"Let's hope not" Emmett sighed. "Hey Bella make extra dinner" Emmett said after little while later. I could picture him looking stupid while driving his car.

"I will, I'll call jasper and see if his coming."

"Hey Bella?" Emmett asked really confused.

"You're going to ask what Charlie will think." I asked. I knew that question was roaming in jaspers mind as well as Emmett's.

Charlie is my dad, and boss. The three of us are spies, for those who need a clear up on things.

All three of us work for my dad, and do his good deeds, with some absorbed things. After degree in business, and literature, he calls and occupies me with this work because of emotional blackmailing. I met jasper and Emmett along the way and we have been inseparable since.

Not only because we have to work together, but because if we didn't have each other we sure would fall apart.

When we graduate spy school at age 16, they put us with two other spies, who are in same measure as you, and they put you in same danger level mission.

"Yeah, jasper is stuck between his job and love life. That was the only thing that worried me. Did he tell her about us…" he trailed off.

"Jasper would never do such thing, he lied about it Em. Jasper still has some senses left."I said

"_Sense_, Plural" Emmett corrected me. I laughed hung up. I called jasper and he politely rejected saying he'll have dinner with her family. I gave him a sharp good luck.

Emmett and jasper are my only family beside my dad, if anyone thinks there any less. Every mission we have together or separately.  
It's about who gets chosen. Whenever there is a mission a white rose ends up in our hands. Wherever we are, a bar, a store, driving, anywhere, a rose always comes in our hand.

When you look inside the rose you'll find a little mini card that goes into_ our_phones only, our special phone that have a fast internet service, texting and etc. When you insert the card into the phone it automatically pulls out a window after we insert a password. Mine is _player. _Jasper's is _routine. _Emmett's is _babes. _You all may think there just simple passwords but they're not. Whenever we open it, it tells us to pack and go to the airport. And which lane we have to stand in. that's it.

But once we get in the airport, and whichever lane they told us to go to, our personal manager will guide us from there. He'll give us our fake identities for long mission, and for small mission just tell us the name of whom the unlucky guy we have to kill.

Our life is complicated in all other words.

I finished cooking the dinner and set up the table just in time. Emmett knocked the door not so long after. We talked about jasper, little, and what if he gets a rose in front of Alice. Because we get them in front of thousands of people when were out in public.

"Emmett leave it alone its jaspers problem he'll take care for it. Do you want seconds?" I asked.

"It's not only his problem when she breaks his heart, and yes I want seconds" He said little whiny. He turned on the TV and we talked about a show that was really retarded, but yet people still watch it. I called it a night around eleven because I intend to get up early sometimes and you may never know when a rose may wake you up.

I woke up around two, and descended my way down to the kitchen. I opened up the freezer and took out Ben & Jerry double chocolate. I don't know why but since I was seven I had this habit. Little while later Emmett came down and grabbed a spoon without a word he scooped ice cream from my can. I didn't mind, it was like a routine.

"This was the last can" Emmett broke the silence. And Before I could respond the door open to reveal tall blond figure. It was dark, but I recognized jasper style to walk. He entered the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and sat on the third stool without a word.

I thought why not answer Emmett's question and ignore jasper.

"I'll go buy some more tomorrow." I said to Emmett. Jasper dug his spoon into the can and enjoyed the ice cream without a word.

"Great, I request more of this flavor, and other chocolate flavors." He didn't have to tell me that twice.  
"So jasper, what happen, didn't get laid tonight" Emmett asked amused. I kicked him in the sheen; he can be such an idiot.

"No that's not it, she invited the two of you to have dinner with her family" Jasper said in a low sorrow tone.

"We _have _to go?" Emmett asked rudely. I kicked him again harder.

"Stop it Bella, I'm not going, it sounds…creepy" Emmett shuddered. I gave him a questioning look, but changed my look towards jasper.

"I told her about you guys being my only family, and she though it'll be…appropriate if her family met the two of you" Jasper said shyly.

"When" I asked, ignoring the glare from Emmett.

"Tomorrow" Jasper answered.

"Sounds interesting, I guess we can do that" I said looking sternly at Emmett.

"Fine" Emmett said and dropped his spoon in the sink and gulped down a glass of water before leaving. Unlike mine and Jasper's, Emmett room was downstairs.

"Thanks" Jaspers said before leaving, he also did the same routine as Emmett. What do I do know? I completed the routine and went up to my room. I meant to ask jasper when he planned on telling Charlie, but I guess I could ask that later.

I turned on my bed and sighed. Life is never the perfection, I know better, never to expect the best from something that could kill you. I had a gun under my pillow, and daggers under the mattress. My cell phone was plugged in the charger on my nightstand and my room looked slightly scary in the dark.

I let the dreams take me in, as I slept like a baby, in my PJ's.

Zzzz

Zzzz

Zzzz

Zzzz

Zzzz

Zzzz

* * *

I know its not big but its just a start. If you would like to review more visit my site. There is a cool video for this story.

www**(dot**)edwardsbed**(dot)**webs**(dot)**com

z

zz

zzz

zzzz

zzzzz

zzzzzz

Good night!!


	2. Fortune teller

**I thought it would be best to get to the point. So in this chapter you'll learn little more of their normal lives, and more of their secret. Don't judge me if you think i;m copying anyone elses fanfic, because i'm not. All this things come to my mind and i wrote it. Some may be same as others fanfic but once again don't judge me. **

**Thank you sincerly-Soni....edwards_bed**

**For pic on anything go to my website www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Thank you for being so kind and gental with my sec. fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - We are humans!**

I woke up, just like every day and did my morning routine.

Brush teeth.

Take a shower. Come out in a towel, and put on lotion.

Put clothes on. Today: Dark denim shorts and a bright orange tank top, with a floral design on the left hem. I wore my white open toed wedge so I won't feel like I'm short between Jasper, and Emmett. Though I know I'm much stronger, and faster.

Comb my hair, pulled my hair up in a ponytail with a white hair band.

I go down the stairs slowly and gracefully; it was around seven thirty on a Tuesday morning. I cook breakfast just like every morning.

Pancakes and bacon for Emmett.

Eggs and coffee for Jasper.

Soft omelet and orange juice for me.  
Just like every morning, Jasper came down first, then Emmett. Both showered, and ready. We ate while the TV ranted on about some explosion in the south. Around eleven, after finishing laundry and cleaning around the house I heard the doorbell ring. I walked down and watched my step, because I have tendency of falling around the house. I opened the door to reveal our housekeeper, Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie, how is it going this fine morning?" I asked pointing outside. It was fairly sunny, typical Californian weather.

"Fine Ms. Bella where are Emmett, and Jasper?" She asked putting her stuff down on the sofa, her English accent still soft and amusing. Lizzie knew we're spies; actually she was a spy helper for us. Emmett called her undercover spy.

He can be so clueless sometimes; he doesn't see she's a spy to keep an eye on us, so we won't break any rules or such things. Charlie can be so much of an egotistical boss sometimes.

"Emmett just left for college, and Jasper went to see his fiancé" I rolled my eyes, and went to the kitchen. I didn't mind actually, this was like a routine in this house. We make plans together, or just leave with three different cars; in every direction that life takes us. I opened up a can of coke, and grabbed my purse. Lizzie smiled at me and opened the door for me to exit.

"Take care, and call if you need anything" I yelled over my shoulder, before opening my door to my black Acura NSX and threw my purse in the passenger seat before starting the car. I turned up the radio and put on my shades before driving out of my driveway and on to the busy streets of California. I passed several places, which I acknowledged. I stopped at the stoplight, and watched as some people passed the crosswalk. There was this little girl who ran passed everyone scared, and I smiled. I loved California. Its hot atmosphere, the happy faces, the laughter, and most of all the places you could visit.

I took a sip of my coke and while the light was still red. I heard loud laughter from my left. I turned to see few guys staring or maybe ogling at me. I rolled my eyes, though I'm sure they couldn't see it, because of my shades. Once the light was finally green I gassed the car, not that fast. Just enough to switch lanes on busy streets, and not receive honks form other drivers. I parked my car in front of the hospital which I worked at. Yes people I have a job, just because I'm a spy, and well off, don't mean I can be a couch potato. I signed in on my name and changed into my Nurse uniform, before taking my clipboard off the bulletin board. I don't work much actually, just three days. Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday.

From twelve to five. Not much of paying hours, but I don't really need the money. I looked at the clipboard, and did what it told me.

Give medicine to Mr. Cindy Lee. She's a 78 old lady, who has such a kind heart, and a really nice nature. She fell off couple stairs, while watching her two year old grandchild. Poor thing. I smiled a 'sunshine smile', as she calls it.

"Hello Bella" She was already awake, looking happily than ever.

"Hello, Ms. Lee, how are you?" I said checking her status. Heart rate…normal. Nerves…are functioning. Brain function…accurate. And other stuff. I gave her today's medication, and laid her back down. I prepared her for a pain shot. After finishing everything I smiled at her and sat down on the empty chair next to her.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked. I liked how she acted like a true guardian.

"Fine" I said.

"Liar, Liar" She said in a little frown.

"It's really nothing; I'm just worried for a friend." Jasper to be correct. How will Charlie react to this?' I know Charlie, he's friendly on the outside, but on the inside he's boiling up like a pot of water put in stove turned on high. If he blows then…that's just pure hell on earth. I've see him blow once on a spy, and let me tell you that spy rather wished he was dead then in that room with him.

"Nothing to worry about, it'll all work out trust me" She smiled. I don't know what but something told me to believe her, but I couldn't let my heart do what my mind must.

"You're advising me like you're a fortune teller" I laughed.

"Well…I am. If you look at it that way, let me tell you you're fortune. Give me your hand" She said softly. It always surprised me how calm and collected she was when she came in the hospital with her leg all screwed, and her head cracked. I did as she told me, little amused. I forwarded my palm, and she traced the lines with her index finger. Her eyes were squinted as if she couldn't see anything, and her forehead was wrinkled up in confusion.

She looked up after tracing every line on my palm at least twice. "Very rare" She said croaky little.

"What is?" I asked little anxious.

"Well it says something different in your life will change everything, and tonight will only be the start." Tonight? The dinner? What happens at the dinner with Jasper's fiancé?

"Tonight?" I asked her amused.

"Yes, you'll meet someone that the stars have chosen for you" A guy? I had to laugh at that one.

"Sorry Ms. Lee it's just that…I don't date" I said getting up.

"Not yet you don't" She mumbled behind me. I laughed, just as I was about to leave she called me, I turned.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"Say congratulation to your friend for me, but remember that sometimes your mind will lead you wrong and your heart holds all the answer to life" She said before sighing and closing her eyes. How did she know that Jasper…?

I ignored it but, her last comment had me thinking. My heart holds all the answers. What is that supposed to mean? I finished all the tasks on my clipboard and hanged it on the bulletin board. I changed into my normal clothes, and took my purse out of my locker before exiting. I grabbed a cup of cold water with little ice and left. I placed the cup in the cup holder before starting my car and driving slow as I could out of the hospital area.

Finally I was home. I grabbed my laptop and checked my messages, paid some bills, and then thought a swim is a good idea right now. I changed into my bikini and grabbed a towel. Embellished u-neck wireless halter top in blue. (You can find it at Victoria's secret)

I jumped in the cold water in out pool, I saw Lizzie smiling down form upstairs balcony. I swam few laps, and the next time I came up a towel was thrown at my face.

"What the…" I looked up to see Jake. Correction Jacob Black.

"'Sup, if I knew coming here early would give me a good show, I would have driven faster than usual" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and got out. I saw Jake's eye lingering to my body, but I could care less. Lizzie gave me another towel because the idiot got this one all wet. Jake was a spy instructor for the three of us. He gave us the weapons, the talk, and most of all the crap if we mess up. But overall he was a good friend.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked irritated. He wasn't schedule to meet us till next two weeks.

"I know, but I had to talk to Jasper. The boy has balls" He was talking about Jasper's bravery to marry. I couldn't agree with him more.

"He should be here, or not" I said not caring at all. I grabbed the white ruffled cover up and put it on, so Jakes eyes wouldn't travel on me, it felt kind of weird, and creepy. He was my age, 22 but still, it felt so freaking irritating.

We talked, for while, and then Jake and I decided to play little video game. Emmett came before Jasper, and I was impresses. The first.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here, touching my video game" Emmett said snatching the controller from his hand and playing against me. Jake answered the same way he answered to me. Emmett shrugged and we continued playing. Jake was in the background for Em and I. he made comments but we wouldn't listen. Its game, not life for god's sake.

Jasper came in and his eyes widen at the sight of Jake. Emmett and I both stopped plying and both of us grabbed can of Sprite before sitting in the loveseat, ready to enjoy the show. Jasper gave both of us a glare.

It was around six, we had lot of time before the dinner.

"Jasper, what the hell do you think you're doing…marrying?" Jake started.

"It's my life Jake; I'm a spy that has nothing to do with my personal life." Jasper answered looking straight at him. And so the oral fight began. It was fun, out sprite finished before their sissy talk. I sighed and got up.

"Alright that's enough" I said calmly. "Both of you say one word and I won't hesitate to slap you" I said looking dead at Jacob. He rolled his eyes.

"Jasper, Emmett go get ready, Lizzie's already pulled out the clothes you should wear, so go" I said sternly, daring them to not do what I told them. Both Jasper and Emmett left without a word. I sighed and turned to Jacob.

"Let the boy be," I said daring him to say anything back.

"Bella, his risking his own life, if they find out not only will he be dead but so will his fiancé" Jake did have a point but I could care less, Jasper already made the decision and I doubt his going to back out. _They, _is our enemies.

"Fine, I was trying to help, if you don't need it then I'm leaving" he said walking towards the door.

"Thanks for understating" I yelled. Jake turned and gave me the 'I'm not amused look'

"Go get laid" I yelled more loudly, Emmett's booming laughter came though his room. I ran up the stairs and started to get ready.

I first grabbed lingerie, and then strapped a small silver gun with one pack of extra bullet on my right thigh. I decided to wear blue Laney De Vino-7006 Chiffon Halter Dinner Dress. (Pic. on profile) I added white sterling earrings, with pearl dangling.

I put on an extra coat of lip gloss for some unknown reason, and added a little eyeliner and mascara.

My hair…what to do? Light bulb turned on and I took out my hair curler. I curled the tips, and left the top straight. I added a bracelet, and a laser ring. The bracelet was pills of explosive gases. Throw one diamonds off the bracelet and it'll blow up creating something like a thick fog. The ring on the other hand let me shoot thin, red heat laser once I press gently on the side diamond. My shoes were normal for once, white two tone braided sling back design and a shimmering circular rhinestone inlaid accent in front. The metallic stiletto heel is also accented with rhinestones on the base.

I checked my look in the mirror for the last time before grabbing my white clutch that had blue designs like the dress.

I checked for my cell phone, and my credit cards while walking down the stairs.

I saw japer, and Emmett waiting for me by the door. Once they saw me both of them complimented my look, and I did the same.

"What car are we talking?" Emmett asked. Not his jeep, or my motorcycle, or my Acura

"BMW?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and Emmett nodded. "Shotgun" Emmett yelled.

"I'm driving" I called, as I took the keys from jaspers hand and opened up the car.

Jasper glared at us both before taking his seat in the back. "Alright Romeo, where to?" I asked. He handed me his phone and I scanned it over.

Luce Notturna, an Italian restaurant, only twenty minutes from here. I nodded and handed the phone back to jasper. I turned up the 102.7 LA#1 hit music station. Along the drive jasper told us little about Alice.

She lived with her cousin Rosalie, and she was very close to her brother Edward. Her parents came to meet jasper just two days ago, and are staying till they set a wedding date. "I feel sorry for her" Emmett murmured. I parked the car in front of the restaurant, and got out.

I handed the key to valet. Emmett and jasper followed after me but I let jasper take the lead.

"Hello sir, do you have reservations?" She asked flirty. "I'm Jasper Whitlock" He cleared his throat. Emmett and I were in the background.

"Oh yes, Ms. Alice and her family just came in" She led us up the stairwell and to a VIP room. Classy much. The room looked spectacular in the night light.

The light was switched on and I couldn't help but look around. The crème colored satin draped on the table shimmered from the candles sat around the room. The restaurant definitely lived up to its name. Night light- Luce Notturna.

A short pixie like girl got up and hugged jasper, and gave him a chaste kiss. It felt like I was intruding when I looked at them. So this must be Alice. She looked at us and smiled.

Here we go. I though lamely. Not only do I have to smile fake, but pretend to go along with all the lovey dovey things she and jasper do. Not interested.

* * *

**Alright a poll will be up asking where should edward and bella meet next after the dinner???**

**A. Coffee Shop**

**B. Hospital**

**C. Next Mission location Hotel**

**D. Airport**

**E. Edward comes visit her at her place**

**(Please vote)**

**Once again for pic for bella dress is on my website. www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Thank you 4 reading**


	3. Accidentally touched

**Here's chapter 3, i'm not going to take much of your time so, i'm not going to write more. **

**But if you need facts or want to look at pics for this story then got to my site.**

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

**

* * *

Chapter 3- Accidentally touched  
**

If that pixie was his fiance I had to laugh but of course I held it back. Her height was at least over two feet shorter than his. She looked more like his younger sister then soon to be wife. I gagged at the word inside but outside my posture was straight and in control.

"Alice these are my best friends and my family, Emmett and Bella" Jasper introduced, I was touched, he called us a family, but not surprised. We were so much just like that. Siblings indeed

"Nice to meet you, jasper told me so much about you too, its great too finally meet you" Isn't that what all the great fakers say? But something in her voice was the truth.

"Was it good or bad?" I asked smiling at jasper. Emmett laughed and said,

"Is it ever good" I kicked him in the sheen, so very lady like behavior of me. We all set down as Alice returned to her original seat.

"Bella, Emmett these is my family. My mother Esme, Father Carlisle, Brother Edward, and Cousin Rosalie" She pointed her tiny hand to each of her family member. Edward…

He was…gorgeous. No that would be an insult. He was beyond amazing, dazzling. He had the up-most perfect features, and of course his jade eyes staring right at me made me just want to stare back. He was sitting right next to me; his seat was merely inches apart. I felt this strange electricity pulling me towards him which made me curious as to what his touch would feel like. His faultless lips gave out the most radiant smile, which I had to smile back at. Emmett nudged my heel of the shoe and I turned and shot him daggers. He leaned closer and whispered.

"You're drooling" He chuckled.

"Shut up" I said loud enough for jasper to hear. His head snapped to us, then to Emmett. He shot straight out warning glares to Emmett than doubled the strength to me. I just looked away innocent, and took a sip of my ice cold water which was served in small fat old fashion glass. It barley had water, it was all ice.

Okay so kill me I'm a critique, I look at everything so precisely. I looked at jasper, he was so in a conversation with Alice, and the rest of us were silent. I sighed and put the glass of water down. Every eye turned to me.

"Sorry, to bother the both of you, but would you mind letting me talk to my future sister-in-law?" I asked jasper. He simply smiled and scooted his chair back little.

"So Alice what do you do?" I asked the most obvious questions.

"I'm an interior designer" She said happily. An interior designer? I remember jasper said he would stop seeing those types of girls who have too much interest in designing, and fashion. He dated at least four fashion designer, and over five shopaholics. I had to pity his heart.

"I would like your help re-designing jasper's room" I mumbled. Jasper kicked me under the table, and I smirked.

"What does jasper's room look like?" Alice asked interested.

"Total boyish" Emmett answered. Jasper looked pleading now, begging us not to say anything.

"Boyish?" Rosalie, the perfect Barbie example spoke up.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Alice asked clueless.

"No, it's supposed to be manly and big" Emmett smirked. Obviously proud no one can criticize his room. I have to say Emmett had the most ideal bachelor room.

"I may need to come over and see" Alice mumbled looking away. Jasper looked away as well, obviously lost. Emmett and I bumped fist under the table in out glory, and smiled big.

"So Carlisle what do you do?" I asked.

"I have my own business, The Cullen Ind." He said obviously proud, I smiled and nodded.

"Is it a family business or just you?" I asked

"Edward will take over after me so it's a family business, and Rosalie works there to help around, till she finishes college." Carlisle said looking at Rosalie in high respect.

"What are you studying?" Emmet asked eager. I'm not the only one drooling. I thought smug. His tone was obvious he was very interested in the blonde creature sitting across from him.

"Business degree" Rosalie answered in a soft tone. Honey, I met enough blondes to know that is so freakin' fake. I thought, but I held back my tongue.

"What do you do?" Edward asked pointing the question to me. I turned to look at his perfect features, faultless. Once again I scolded myself for being so...girly.

"I'm a nurse at a community hospital" I answered.

"Does that pay much?" Rosalie asked in a knowing tone.

"No, but it's not like I need the money." I shrugged.

"What about you?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"I still go to college, degree in computer engineering" Emmett said proud.

"Don't get all cocky" I mumbled.

"I am not getting all cocky, even if I am, then hear this, this is what you sounded like when you got your degree"

"_After_ I got my degree, get it straight" I shot back. I did dance a happy dance, and got drunk at a bar because I got a medical degree. I can actually be a doctor if I liked but that would be too hectic. Overall being a nurse was fun.

"Would you two stop fighting" Jasper said through gritted teeth. Alice chuckled, little. The waiter gave us all a menu for the appetizer and stared at me for too long.

"You can leave" I said before looking up at him and glaring. He stuttered a sorry and left. Jasper and Emmett didn't make a comment because they knew that happened on regular bases. I'm not afraid to say what I want in front of anybody, even in front of jaspers future in laws. I decided what I wanted to order little while later. Emmett flipped his menu over fifty times, just for the appetizer. The waiter took the Cullen family order first, then jasper.

"I'll have…Affettati Misti" jasper said softly and smoothly in southern twinge. The waiter nodded and turned to Emmett. His eyes went wide little looking at his body size but, he eventually calmed down…I think.

"Let's see, Cannellini Bean Soup, make sure the bacon is extra crispy and my wine should be perfectly cooked and in the right temperature." He finally finished. Everyone stared at him open mouthed, but me and jasper were the same so we can't complain. He turned to me slowly, after finishing writing everything Emmett told.

"Crispy Calamari Salad, on a small dish and make it extra spicy. And…Vincotto. Oh and don't forget to add lemons slices to my salad." I said the last part quickly. It's not my fault I'm really picky about my food. Even at home, if I cook I have everything perfectly placed and not one thing out of the ordinary.

"Don't forget lemons slices with chili powder on mine" Emmett said really fast, and almost yelled. The waiter actually jumped in surprise. He was about to fall over if he didn't hold on to back of my chair for support. I looked away, and once he was gone, I hit Emmett in the back of his head.

"It wouldn't hurt to say please" I advised him.

"It wasn't my fault he was so scared, I mean if he worked out and spent less time on the internet dreaming about girl he would be somewhere better right now"

"Take your own advice" jasper mumbled from the background. I shot a glare at jasper.  
"Don't act like a gentleman when you're really not" I scolded. He shrugged and looked away.

"So tell us little about you Bella" Esme's sweet voice said.

"What would you like to know?" I said using my sweet tone.

"Were you raised in California?" She asked.

"No Seattle. I just moved here about two years ago." I answered honestly. No lie. Our appetizer arrived and we had a new waiter. She was much worst then the guy. She flirted with every guy on the table, including Carlisle. That is so disgusting. A whore for sure.

"Where do you and Carlisle live?" I asked Esme once our appetizer had been cleared up and we received menus for the Primi (in Italian it means main course).

"Carlisle and I live in Forks; it's around three hour drive from Seattle."

"More than that." Emmett cut in.

"How would you know?" Rosalie butts in.

"Because I've been there," Emmett said flipping his menu backwards. The waiter took our order and just like last time Emmett had a long order, but this time jasper made whatever he wanted clear. The poor waitress couldn't keep off the frown off her silicon lips.

"And what would you like ma'am?" She smiled timidly.

"First of all don't call me ma'am. Second of all you don't have to smile, and third of all quit flirting. Got it?" I shot her my most I'm dead serious look. She nodded absent mindly and glared. I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"Buono" I said 'good' in Italian to her. She visibly gulped. I knew she knew Italian, so why not order in Italian.

"Mi piacerebbe Corte senza l'aglio e salsa extra" She nodded in understanding and wrote it down quickly.

"Dab ere?" She squeaked. 'Drinks?' she asked

"Si Grazie per aver ricordato, avro Bellini" I said. She quickly wrote it down and left.

"That was very nice of you to say" Emmett said amused.

"It's not my fault, you know I don't lie" I rolled my eyes. I tell everyone straight up I don't lie, if they don't like it they can stick it up their ass and leave. I didn't tell her to stay. I was talking to Carlisle about his work when a waiter touched my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and he took out a white rose, he pulled out a little white envelope. I sighed and took both.

"Thanks," I said before he left. I put the rose on the table and opened up the envelope. There was a note signed by Charlie. It was written in Charlie's fashion, each next line smaller than the one before. It was actually a code.

_Sorry to disturb…again. Say congratulation to jasper for me but I need you and Emmett at New _

_York headquarters fast as possible. This mission cannot wait, so Emmett and you better _

_not have any excuses. Jasper should stay, because of all three of you came it _

_Would rain suspicion on all three of you. Once the dinner is finished, _

_Leave for the airport, and your change of clothes is in the _

_Private Jet. Lane 6. Don't be even a second late. _

_(Charlie's messed up signature)_

"Whose it from?" Jasper asked.

"No one" I shrugged. Which meant it was from Charlie. They both nodded. The dinner went on just like that; we talked and learned lot about each other. They were nice not to be sounding rude or corny but there was something they were definitely hiding. Edward on the other hand, made sure he had my attention throughout the dinner. His hands would accidently brush up against my thigh. Or I thought _accidently. _

"Quit that" I hissed, when I felt his gaze on me.

"Quit what?" He asked innocently taking a sip of his drink. Two can play; I thought and smiled sweetly looking way. My hand that was on my lap released the clutch and traveled to his thigh slowly and softly. Edward stiffened against my touch but I didn't bother moving my hand. His hand found mine on his thigh, but instead of moving it he put his hand on mine and he guided our hands to his center. My eyes widen, and my head was screaming STOP and PULL AWAY, but I didn't listen. All I felt was the passing current between us.

Edward leaned his lips to my ear and whispered "Are you okay?" I turned and glared at him.

"Absolutely" I whispered back. I saw Jaspers blue eyes staring right at my blank face, which was trying so hard to keep it straight and fake. I just smiled fake and jasper looked away confused.

He was hard I could feel it through the fabric of his pants. My hand stayed there even when he moved his left hand from mine and placed it on my thigh. I wanted to say something along the lines 'I wish you weren't related to Alice' or 'gosh I need you' or maybe 'I wonder how good you are in bed' or my top choice 'do you think they'll mind if we ditch them?'

"You know you might want to blink" Edward's velvet voice whispered to me. I blinked rapidly and removed my hand from him and slowly so no one would notice I swiped his hand away from my thigh. Silently saying stop, I don't need this right now. This is so wrong even though it felt so good, both inside and out.

What is wrong with me? Why didn't I just stop him before? I never felt like that…_ever_. And it scared me as fuck. Spy is not supposed to be scared, we're suppose to scare others, Threaten them, not the other way around.

Finally it came…the time to go. I didn't notice but I was…afraid to leave till now. Why would I be?

"Bye Esme, Carlisle" I hugged them both good byes. I stood in front of Edward kind of…confused. Handshake or a hug, I thought for little less than a second,

"It was nice meeting you" I said before turning before I said or did something stupid. I knew his eyes held questions and his touch held all the answers to my frustration but I couldn't.

I gave little hug to Rosalie, behind her shoulder Edward smiled at me. I winked at him then broke apart from Rosalie.

"I guess we'll see each other often now" Emmett said, but something in me said he was talking to someone specific even though he said it to everyone. Rosalie was the first one to nod, then Edward.

"Bye." I got in the driver's seat and fixed the rearview mirror before waving bye. Jasper and Emmett tossed a coin to see who gets shotgun. Emmett won. Once they were in and the car shut, I handed Emmett the letter, and he read over it and yelled 'awesome' I saw the Cullen's get in their car, but before they all could look I drove slowly to the exit of the restaurant which was next to the entrance sign, and sped off over 80mph once I couldn't see the Cullen's.

"Drive faster" Emmett said whiny. Even at 100mph something it was slow for us. "I wonder what the mission will be?" jasper murmured. He was little bummed he didn't get invited.

"Who cares, as long as I get to trash someone" Emmett boomed. I smiled and agreed. That's what everything is about. Gun shots and justice.

"You bet" I smiled.

"Say Bella, what were you and Edward playing under the tables?" Jasper asked amused.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Bella? Did you just stutter?" Emmett asked amused.

"Come on, it was nothing" I said clearing my head and gassing the car little faster on the highway.

"Sure, you had this…I'm being fucked under the table look" Emmett laughed. I wanted to turn and glare at him, but if I did that I'm sure I would lose control and hit him and kill us all once I let go of the steering wheel.

"Emmett it was nothing" I said though gritted teeth, and clenched jaw.

"Oh come on bells, you know it was _something_" Jasper laughed with Emmett.

"You shut up, or I'll knock you out this car in flat second" I threatened. "And Emmett you can't say anything you were practically begging for Rosalie to look at you" I smirked.

"Was not" Emmett whined.

"Was too" Jasper and I both said at the same time.

* * *

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**


	4. Black and Red

"Lane 4"

"Lane 5"

"Lane 6 –that's ours." Emmett boomed. I walked in, and gave a stern nod to the hostess standing there. She followed behind us, and helped us in our private jet, she obviously work _only _for spies. Charlie's face appeared on the 48" inch screen right across from the sitting. The sitting was four white retro chairs, and in the middle was a table with four bottles of wine. The left of the chairs was an old fashioned green sofa, which went along with the outline on the ceiling, and the carpet.

There was fish tank in the back, and a stainless silver stairs that led upstairs too our private room. I knew this plane all too well. There are three different rooms upstairs. One bedroom with three queen size beds, a kitchen, and small game room

We sat down on the oval white chairs, and the hostess left.

"Good timing" Charlie said. I smiled.

"Alright I'm going to get to the point, so Emmett can start playing Guitar hero." Charlie joked, Emmett laughed and I just smiled. When I get in the spy mode I don't have any humor in me to laugh or anything.

"Your mission is to figure out why these three do what they do" There was a picture of well-built blonde guy, he did look threatening. The next picture was of a red headed woman, she had this fiery in her eyes. The next one was rather different he had long black hair braided; he had this concerned soft scary look in his features.

"The blond one is James Chance."

"The women is Victoria Stain"

"And the third one is Laurent Williams"

"This three have been hacking into government files, to find out about us. For some reason they want to get rid of us, and expose us as a huge threat to the world." Emmett and I stayed quiet, ready for him to continue.

"You'll go undercover as brother and sister…tourist of course; I have new identification for the both of you, and new weapons that is easy to carry." The hostess came back with a long rectangular black cart. She opened it up and pulled out a silver gun. It was small, and cute. It had a black lightning running in the center.

"This darling right here hold seven bullets, but hurts like crap" "Don't judge the baby by its size" Charlie finished.

"The next things are the rings" The hostess pulled out a metal box, with two silver rings with five diamonds on top; I took it from her hand inspected. I touched the diamond and brought it closer to my eyes. Not a real diamond I thought and pulled one out.

"Good eye Bella, there tracking sensors. I programmed your phones to track the diamonds down so if they do get out of your hands you'll know where to find them. But you have to be quick to stick this where they can't find it." Charlie said.

"Next we have, I'm sure you'll love this Bella, you used it in one too many battles, the lipstick." I smirked. I loved that gadget. The 'lipstick' is an ordinary looking lip stick that can burn any surface it touched.

I just open the pink top off and write on the wall with it, and the next thing you'll know the wall would start to smoke and burn down. I put it on my lips once of course, it killed a guy. I used one of the white strips they (spy center) told me to apply before I put it on, and I followed, then they said apply the lipstick over it, I did. It looked really like lipstick on my lips. When the guy came in for a kiss, poor guy died. He was just a major assassin, so I don't think I should say poor.

The white strips prevent the lipstick from activating unless it touched another surface, like another pair of lips without protection. And I don't mean lip balm as a protection. He gave us regular guns as well, the huge black ones that hold about ten bullets.

Charlie finished talking and the hostess handed me and Emmett a white file. We opened it to see more details about James, Victoria, and Laurent. Their last missions and the people they've been in contact with, and of course their location.

Emmett studied for a little while, why I checked all the status on the spy computer. It didn't say much about them. Charlie booked us a room in the same hotel they were staying in so it would be easy to keep an eye on them.

We arrived in New York little earlier than planned, but who cares as long as we were already here and not late. We settle in out suite, it was a normal suite with two twin beds, and stuff you know. We set up the laptop that had all the coordinates of the camera in the hotel. Each hallway, every entrance and outside - over the pool and balconies. It wouldn't be enough just to keep an eye on them, we would need to do that in person as well.  
"Emmett I'll go for a walk around their suite, and after I come back we'll check out the bar not far" Emmett laughed at the stupid rhyme, and I pointed to the laptop with my index finger.

"Move one inch, and I'll toast ya" I threatened before walking out. I was in causal enough clothes to not get noticed or anything. Not look _suspicious_ would be better description. I was wearing dark wash flare jeans, with red heels. Also a red halter top with a white belt at my waist line. In my pocket was the lipstick just in case, and a gun strapped to my stomach. I flipped my hair just to look little more…fitting. I head a white tote full of things I'll need, and I was_ sure_ I was going to need.

Just then the door to the suite that I was hoping would open opened. James Chance came out, and I smirked, but hid my victory once he looked at my direction. He closed the door to his room, room 2830, and walked towards me. I didn't meet his eyes but took out my phone. I dialed Emmett and waited for him to pick up. Just as planned he picked it up quickly.

"Hey Nancy" I played. Emmett laughed on the other line.

"Of course I'll love to go" I answered enthused,

"Yeah the bar is not far from here. I think it's called Romanza." I said all happy and giddy like a Barbie. The guy's lips twitched up.

"You sound like…those type of girls" Emmett said cracked up.

"Shame, who care if I don' have a date"

"Sounds like he's taking the bait" Emmett said

"Sure is, I think I'll wear the black dress." I answered Emmett, and then added little bit of my flavor. By this time James walking speed was low and very interested in my conversation. From the corner of my eyes I swear I saw his eyes roam my body, I looked at his direction and smiled shyly before walking little faster. Guys are idiots for shallow girls. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella I mean…Amy job is done?" Emmett asked amused. Stupid new identity. New names are rubbish.

"Yep Greg, see you in ten after I check him out little bit" I smirked.

"Be careful" _Greg _said before hanging up. I shook my head of all jokes, and got in business. I walked out of the building spotting him calling a taxi. I quickly committed the plate number in my head and called for a cab of my own. I threw a fifty in the passenger seat and said.

"Follow that taxi" I said. He looked at the money and nodded he did as I told him. I knew he would, I mean who turns down money? I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and took out box from my tote. I quickly took out the green contacts and placed the glass lens on my brown orbs. We were still following the taxi at a maximum speed, so I didn't need to worry. I took off my halter top and gave a guy a glare before he could say anything about the gun strapped to my stomach. I pulled out the belt that the gun was strapped to and pulled on a black tight fitting shirt.

I didn't need to change my jeans because they were already dark. I changed my heels to black heels, and took off any jewelry I had but kept the ring with the tracker diamond on.

I saw the taxi take a turn in an alley. I told the driver to stop before he turned, I didn't want to be obvious. Following can be nearly easy, but when the driver or the passenger gets suspicious of a car following its every turn, it kind of gets creepy.

I handed the guy another fifty.

"Say anything to anyone, and I swear the next day you won't live" I said menacingly to the driver. He visibly gulped and nodded stiffly and scared. I smirked. Good boy.

Once the taxi driver drove back I ran to the side of the alley; my body glued to the brick wall that led inside, and peeked in. I could see the rear lights of the taxi so I ran in the shadows of the building, just in case he decided to look in the rearview mirror. I followed the car till it came to a stop. I heard a gunshot and a glass break before I heard a scream. I knew exactly what happened. James got out of the backseat and opened up the driver's door. He looked around, and I gasped and hid behind the dumpsters. Disgusting. I thought of the smell around me.

James threw the body out and took the taxi. I sighed once he was gone, and went out to inspect the dead body. I looked over him and tested his breathing. It was shallow.

"Help me" He strain to see, barley keeping up with the pain of a bullet shot in the back of his head.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't want to touch him.

"He was talking about killing someone, and going to the bar or something. He killed me because I asked him if he was a criminal" You should've known better. I pitied the guy's fate.

"Can you tell me exactly what he said?" I asked.

"…" No answer. His eyes shut close, and his breathing stopped. Poor innocent fellow. I dialed Emmett and told him the situation, he said he was going to be over right away and take a look at the body, and send it to headquarters.

"Thanks Em," I hung up. I lost James already so; I guess I'll see him at bar tonight, maybe with his friends. I sighed and waited for Emmett to come and pick him up.

* * *

I know not what you expected...just go with it. I'm no spy so i don't know all the loopholes.

For pics and other things...my site.

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**


End file.
